1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for determining Teiresias patterns and more particularly to a method for incrementally determining Teiresias patterns.
2. Related Art
Pattern discovery methods for solving problems in computational biology are fast becoming a tool of choice. The standard Teiresias algorithm is a powerful pattern discovery tool that uses a combinatorial method to discover rigid patterns in a given set of sequences according to the specified parameters.
However, determining Teiresias patterns by direct execution of the standard Teiresias algorithm may be inefficient for circumstances in which sequences of Teiresias patterns are to be successively computed. Thus, there is a need for a more efficient method of determining Teiresias patterns than exists in the prior art for circumstances in which sequences of Teiresias patterns are to be successively computed.